muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Feetlebaum! Heading into the home stretch. More later. -- Ken (talk) 20:01, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Weird things Hi! Is the main page picture broken? It's just a big string of coding, which I guess is the address for the picture itself. Also, a while ago, when I tried to edit a page, it said "Database locked", and I couldn't do anything. Is that something new? I've never seen that before. I guess things are working normally now. Oh yeah, totally off topic, have you ever noticed if the Plaza Sesamo episodes on Spanish stations are cut, since they have commercials, and the PBS versions don't? (I wish they'd number their shows!) Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 07:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I left a message with Scott. I can't see how to fix it, and frankly I think it's a Wikia issue. The "database locked" was probably tied to that, Wikia was maybe doing a quick down or something to fix or add something. I haven't seen the same Plaza shows on PBS and Mexican TV, but in fact I don't think they're cut (remember, PBS does have the sponsor tags and all), they just spread it out a bit (plus here, they run it as a one hour block, two back to back episodes; the Mexican-aired shows also have longer credits). I'd have to wait until I can tape the same episode on both channels to be sure. If anything, what would seem more likely is that the PBS versions might conceivably be padded. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:31, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know if something else happened, but the Fred trophy is broken, too. I just told Scott. -- Ken (talk) 19:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi! *Please* stop editing the main page. Adding "the following" isn't helpful in this instance, and just lengthens the line. There's a reason we keep reverting that change. It's not being presented as a complete sentence in an article, just a way to spotlight the Quality Articles. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :A colon NEVER comes after a verb. You should recast the sentence. I suggest looking at [http://www.chicagomanualofstyle.org/home.html The Chicago Manual of Style]. Peace. —MuzikJunky 09:46, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::The main page doesn't have to follow the Chicago Manual of Style or MLA or anything. If it were an article, I'd agree with you. It isn't. It follows reasonable grammar rules but sometimes grammar and punctuation take a backseat to helping visitors find things. So please desist or we'll have to protect the page. Also, please stop moving conversations to other people's talk pages. It's easier for all of us if the conversation stays on a single page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Jasper and Julius Hey Andrew -- have you seen Talk:Jasper and Julius with the question about the ordering of the names?? Michael says he got the name sequence from Cliff Roberts, which you started originally. Did you have a source, or should we go with what Sesame Workshop is calling it (Julius and Jasper)? 02:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I started it, but that was the pairing used on the Wiki prior as redlinks. I've seen both used online (Jasper and Julius seems to predominate), and the press material I have regarding the comic strip isn't consistent. In the comic strip itself, Jasper is usually the first to speak, with Julius as a foil or straightman, and that is reasonably consistent. Personally, I don't think the Sesame video i.d. is worth moving the page over. It's not like Buddy and Jim, but seems more like Ernie and Bert, where there's no firm order. It's worth a note on the page, but I don't think it would really be a useful move (anymore than, as discussed with The Typewriter, moving that to add "nooney nooney" etc. based on the merchandise page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. The second part of the question was whether you simply chose an order (in which case the video id would be a better choice) or if there were other official uses out there with Jasper first, which there are. So then I agree about not moving it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, it just hasn't been consistent (in the comics, sometimes Jasper hollers "Julius!' first, but Jasper is consistently the dominant figure and source of the situation). The Sesame video player is a great resource, but I don't think we should rely on it for everything as far as naming, especially regarding their labels which, as with YouTube, are on the whole designed more to aide people in finding sketches. They use "Bert & Ernie" most often as a label, but I don't think that proves anything there either, and they have "Baker Number 3" as a label presumably because that's what people would search for (and not "Henson #3" as used on the DVDs, or "Song of Three" as used on the music, and so on). On the whole, I'd say the only occasion when a page is worth renaming based on the video player *label* (as opposed to actual sketch content) is if our own title is awkward and made-up (see Detective Series), a character name was misheard or misspelled, or the label is consistent with what's been used on DVDs and albums and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) 3,300 wonderful edits! I can't believe I'm almost there! I just hit 3,300! Only 175 more edits to go, and I'll hit #10 on the Top Contributors List! And there's still so much more to do in just the records! Hope you're doing well! To 3,475-and beyond! -- Ken (talk) 07:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Talk: The Ladykillers I posted a question over there about a source. Any chance you'd remember? -- Mark (talk) 12:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Oops! You're not going to believe this, but I think we just bumped into each other on the same albums. So I'll stay out of your way. I wanted to let you know that there are 2 pairs of albums that have the same main title, and they're kind of far apart, so I didn't know if you wanted to keep the long title to tell them apart. -- Ken (talk) 05:10, 13 December 2007 (UTC) More different things Hi! Your page is getting to be huge, so I'll be brief. First, thank you for the Jean Shepherd page! I put his dates in from Wikipedia, because I didn't have anything else to go by, so you may want to check that. The next 2 may become long-term projects for me, so I'll just mention them here. If you want to explain "div"s and anchor tags sometime (no hurry), can you talk about it on my talk page so I can have an easy place to refer to it? Thanks! About the foreign records, if you look at the Sesamstrasse Discography, they're listed differently there than on each album's page, as far as having or not having the secondary title on the cover, and there are also consistency problems as to whether we should use parentheses, or quotes, or other marks to separate the secondary titles, or whether we should even write the whole thing out at all. I'll bring it up on a suitable page in a while, but I wanted to mention it to you first. By the way, that book is $83.95, but I still want to get one! I got a similar book about Spike Jones, and I put it off for about 15 years, but I finally bit the bullet! -- Ken (talk) 03:03, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I just archived everything prior to yesterday (just so I don't have to switch pages to reference the last couple conversations). It had piled up too high. Feel free to do anything you like with Jean Shepherd. As you can see, my priority was carefully sourcing his Sesame contribution and transcribing most of the relevant comments; the linked download has a more extended fantasy about the producer's obsession with cookies, and the perils of being linked to the letter X, since it represents Brand X, "the bad brand... That's the Dick Cavett brand!" :I'll get into the div and anchor tags on your page later, but anchor tags are actually easy. They're the subdivisions on any page created by headings, so to link directly to it you just type Page Name#Section Name and so on. :Quotation marks should *never* be in an album title, unless they're actually used on the cover, which they aren't. I need to move those. I talked about subtitles with Paul a little. Just as we don't include "Sesame Street" unless it's clearly part of the title and not just a logo, likewise the "mit Ernie and Bert" etc., at least in those instances, is basically copy, not the title. If there is a legit subtitle ("Ernie and Bert Songfest 2: More Duckies and Pigeons!"), it should probably be divided with a colon, unless anything else is visibly used. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:53, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you! That's a lot better. I guess I was talking to you too much, and after a while, I kept getting the "WARNING! THIS PAGE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" message. Anyway, I'm going to look around at the various foreign records (I know "foreign" sounds kind of stuck up, but I hate typing "international" every time), and see how the various things like punctuation and subtitle placement are handled. ::Just to be totally random, I wish I knew when the Koch CD's are going to start! ::I'll call you Friday! (Actually, I'll call you Andrew, but I'll call you on Friday! -- Ken (talk) 06:55, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Different things I wanted to see if we could keep the dots going until there's only one word per line, but I thought that would be irritating, so I came up here. I just had some brief questions: 1) What's the bio-bibliography called? I didn't know there was one. 2) What are anchor tags? 3) Yeah, for some reason I thought that 1935 would hit something important, but it didn't, so I took it out. Can I help you clean up dates, or is that an admin thing? 4) Can I make redirects, or is that an admin thing? I've got more questions, but it's getting late, and I should really call it a night. By the way, 4 of my favorite PDQ Bach titles from the catalog (I haven't actually heard these played) are: "The Only Piece Ever Written for Violin and Tuba", "The Short-Tempered Clavier (Preludes and Fugues in all the major and minor keys except for the really hard ones)", "Sonata da Circo (for Organ or whatever)", and "Breakfast Antiphonies". Sleep well! -- Ken (talk) 06:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :1) It's a 2004 book. It's just called Peter Schickele: A Bio-Bibliography by Tammy Ravas. Published by an academic press, so it's not at all cheap. Better try inter-library loan (I accessed the necessary passage via Google Books' limited preview). :2) Anchor tags are the subsections of a page (in some charts and so forth, you'll see "div" tags in the code, which work much the same way). So, in other words, since Elderly Frackle redirects to Frackles, you use the anchor tag to link directly to its entry: Frackles#Gray Frackle. That's also how we link directly to individual sketches which are part of a larger table on Waiter Grover and so on. :3 and 4) Anyone can make redirects! (and the clean-up in this case is mainly unlinking, which takes time, prior to deletion, and again anybody can do that; it's just deletion that takes an admin, or as I was reminded earlier, moves over redirects which thus likewise involve a deltion) I'd appreciate the help. Here's how. Just enter the text in this way (tailoring to the appropriate year, and minus the "nowiki" tags I'm adding so this doesn't mess up the page):#REDIRECT Pre-1854#1933. It's also useful any time a merge occurs or another situation where you want to link a redirect specifically to just one section of a larger page (we've done it for a couple of the Minor TV Mentions, but not all of them). ::Well, I might save up for it. I really like him, and someday I want to own scores of everything PDQ Bach ever wrote, because they're as funny to read as they are to listen to, and this would be a great resource to make sure I know about everything, since there's a bunch of stuff that hasn't been recorded. ::Hmmm. The stuff with the redirects and the sharps (#) seems complicated, but I think I'll have to mess with it and see what it does. I've been using the "div" stuff to jump from stuff like a Ernie and Bert sketch on a record, to jump to the right box on the "Apartment Sketch" page. Guillermo taught me the div stuff. I'd like to learn the other stuff, if they do different things. I don't want to keep you up, but I just briefly wanted to mention that I'm running into some other questions with foreign records, and I was wondering if redirects would help, but I'll tell you about that tomorrow night. Okay, now I'm really going to bed. -- Ken (talk) 07:10, 10 December 2007 (UTC) PDQ I love that we have Peter Schickele on the wiki. Thank you. —Scott (talk) 05:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Your welcome! Now we just have to hope and wait for Sesame to add the films to their web player (or for someone to YouTube them), so we can actually *hear* the scores. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Whee! Ice cream nothin'! Everybody likes Peter Schickele! -- Mark (talk) 15:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives